


Colpo di fulmine

by Nelith



Category: Comico - Fandom, Demenziale - Fandom, Original Work, Romantico - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'incontro di due persone sulla spiaggia, al tramonto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colpo di fulmine

Le onde si infrangevano calme sulla spiaggia, trascinando a riva qualche detrito e alcune alghe. Ormai a occidente il sole scompariva all'orizzonte, illuminando la costa con pochi raggi deboli e morenti che tingevano di rosso i granelli di sabbia. Un ragazzo con corti capelli neri camminava sulla riva, i piedi venivano accarezzati dalle onde dopo ogni passo mentre avanzava tenendo tra le mani le ciabatte. Indossava solo il costume ancora umido dall'ultimo bagno.

Mentre camminava osservava le stelle che iniziavano a brillare fioche nel cielo che si scuriva, intravide una figura davanti a lui, china nell'acqua intenta a raccogliere e cercare conchiglie, nonostante la poca luce. I suoi lunghi capelli castano ramato ondeggiavano nel vento della sera, come se stessero danzando; era una ragazza, con un corto copricostume bianco ormai fradicio, ma lei sembrava non farci caso troppo intenta a raccogliere piccoli gusci di conchiglie. La ragazza si sentì osservata e quando si voltò lo vide.

Guardò con attenzione il suo corpo muscoloso, con piccole goccioline d'acqua che scivolavano tra i muscoli; rimase spiazzata da quella presenza. A fatica sollevò lo sguardo e ne vide in volto, quel viso dai lineamenti marcati, la mascella squadrata, gli zigomi e gli occhi penetranti l'attirarono come se fosse stata una falena e lui la fiamma che ardeva. Rimasero immobili ad osservarsi per un tempo che parve interminabile, lei si mise in piedi, ignorando il vestito fradicio che aderiva come una seconda pelle al suo corpo. Il ragazzo la fissava colpito, osservando con cura ogni centimetro della sua persona: non aveva mai visto ragazza più bella. Appena tentò di fare un passo verso di lei per correre ad abbracciarla il vento iniziò a soffiare con più vigore, addensando dal nulla una nuvola sulle loro teste.

Il fulmine fu improvviso e lo colpì in pieno. La ragazza lo fissò con sbigottita e lo vide come creparsi sotto i suoi occhi, come un pezzo di brace che si raffredda, e un po' alla volta il vento iniziò a staccare piccoli frammenti di polveri trascinandoli al largo mentre il resto si mescolava alla sabbia del bagnasciuga. Tutto quello che rimaneva del ragazzo era il costume e le ciabatte rigettati dai flutti che sembravano indecisi se lasciarli sulla riva o trascinarli a fondo.

La ragazza osservò rattristata il punto in cui stava l'amato poi scrollò le spalle e tornò a raccogliere conchiglie: tanto non lo conosceva.


End file.
